


Dear Darlin'

by CharMarStein



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU:meet at a bar, M/M, One Night Stands, Or not, mentions of harry and louis - Freeform, sorry no liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on and title from: Olly Murs Dear Darlin'<br/>Niall is looking for a one night stand Zayn is just stressed. They never thought they could be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Really short ,it just happened not really sure... so ya.  
> I don't own one direction and this is clearly fictional.

Niall tried to hold back his tears as he wrote. He didn't even know if Zayn would be able to read his writing which was normally bad but even worse because he couldn't stop the shaking of his hands. It was supposed to be a one night stand short and sweet.

****

Niall sat on a sofa near the back of the bar, he was there to find someone for the night. His friends had been making fun of him for not getting any and he was going to show them that he was still capable of getting laid. He didn't notice the dark caramel eyes watching him as he looked through the sea of people getting drunker by the minute. He saw a guy with bright green eyes and crazy curly hair but then a boy who must have been his boyfriend sat next to him. They were both hot in his opinion but as curly clung to the short boy with blue eyes he could clearly see they were taken. The sofa next to him sunk as someone else sat down. When Niall met his eyes he knew he was stuck, the caramel color seemed to look right through him and into his soul. He was struck by the boys beauty, his dark features giving him an air of mystery and his smirk making Niall feel things he would never admit. " 'm Niall." He reached out his hand to the other boy.

"Zayn, you want to get out of here?" something flashed in his eyes too fast for Niall to catch it. He was happy Zayn had asked first, that was his least favorite part. Niall nodded and followed Zayn to a cab, Zayn quickly gave his address and they were off. Idly talking about nothing in particular until they got to the apartment. Niall found himself laughing at everything Zayn had to say and didn't want to admit to himself that this boy made him feel more than the excitement of getting laid. 

When they made it in the apartment Zayn offered him a beer and Niall took it gladly knowing he was no longer drunk enough for this. He grew more restless as they walked toward the bedroom, he couldn't wait for Zayn to be in him. He knew with a boy this pretty it had to be great. He watched as Zayn pulled out a condom and lube setting them on the bedside table. After that it was a flurry of cloths flying to the floor, Niall couldn't say who kissed first but the intense passion as Zayn slipped his tongue into Niall's mouth was to much. Zayn pushed him onto the bed, lips never parting, before Niall felt the first finger enter him. Niall moaned loudly as he added a second finger scissoring them slowly. The pace was killing Niall and he heard himself moan faster as Zayn finished stretching him. Zayn chuckled and put on the condom pushing into Niall at an equally slow pace. Niall grabbed Zayn's hips pulling him into him harder. He could no longer tell who was moaning but the occasional cuss was defiantly him. Zayn pounded him into the mattress going harder and faster. Their lips still connected but the kiss long forgotten as they shared each others air. Zayn hit his prostate dead on and Niall came with a scream clenching around Zayn's cock. With two more thrusts Zayn's release quickly followed with a low moan. He pulled out of Niall discarding the full condom and grabbed a shirt off the ground. He wiped them both clean then laid back down next to Niall. He wasn't much of a cuddler but when Zayn wrapped his arms around his waist Niall felt himself scoot closer to the warm boy. Slowly falling asleep as he matched his breathing to Zayn's.

In the morning Niall quickly untangled himself from a still sleeping Zayn and got dressed. He tried to be as quiet as possible not wanting to wake up the sleeping boy but as he reached the door of the bedroom he heard a whispered "stay". He acted as if he didn't hear him, rushing out the door and beginning the walk home. He realized to late that he had wanted to stay with the beautiful boy but was afraid it was to late to go back. In one night the boy had stolen his heart and he had just ruined it by walking out. That is how Niall found himself writing out his love for a boy he barely knew. The problem was he didn't know what his love sounded like. He was so frustrated with himself he was about to cry and body shaking with anger at himself for not staying with Zayn in the first place. All around him was crumpled up pieces of paper with attempts to write out how sorry he was for his mistake. Each one started the same way: Dear Darlin'.

****

Zayn heard someone pacing back and forth in front of his door and a quick look out his peep hole showed it was Niall. He had fallen for the boy somewhere in between the moaning of each others names. He had gone to the bar to release some stress after an open gala and when he saw the boy with blue eyes he knew he had to draw him. He had no intention of sleeping with the boy when he sat on the couch next to him but when he asked him to come home with him he didn't regret it. He had asked Niall to stay but he must have been to quiet because he had left anyway. Zayn was confused and a little disappointed when he saw Niall leave but looked down to see he had slipped a white envelope under the door while he was lost in thought. He opened it quickly and read:

Dear Darlin,

I'm sorry I left. If you still want me to stay meet me at Gypsy's coffee house at 9 tonight.

-Niall

That night when a sea of blue met warm caramel both boys knew this was more than they ever could have imagined.


End file.
